The Burton's go to Disneyland!
by TilenaAngel
Summary: A new multi-chapter Tilena story.. Featuring Billy and Nell! Please leave your reviews and please favourite? Xo
1. Getting Ready

**Start of a new Multi-chapter! Next chapter will be written and published tomorrow (1/11/2012) please review this chapter and feel free to give extra ideas. Thank you! **

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the alarm clock roared, much to the dismay of the very sleepy Helena. "MUUUMMYYY!" screamed Nell with delight and happiness in her eyes. "IS IT TIME?! CAN WE GO NOW?!" still on verge of exploding. "wooooah Nell, calm down" giggled Helena, looking at her with love in her eyes. Nell runs downstairs and sits with her and Billy's nanny and watches TV. Back upstairs, she slips out of bed, and puts on her dressing gown and goes into to the shower. "Helena?" shouts Tim from downstairs. "I'm in the shower!" she bellows back at him. The water shuts off, and she grabs her towel and makes her way to her bedroom. Tim walks up the stairs to her room and knocks on the door; he walks in to find Helena getting changed. "How did I get you..." he asked himself with a smile on his face. "Oh, hey baby" smiling at Tim. "Are you nearly ready?... Have you got the passports?... Have you packed everything?" He asked in a rushed manor. "Yes, Yes... I've done all that, we both did it last night, remember?" "Oh yeah, so we did, I'm just checking, Hel. I'll be downstairs, okay?" "Alright baby, I'll be down in a few seconds!" she smiles, assuringly to Tim. She finishes getting ready, and finally she is. "Okay... I think I'm ready now!" she said to herself. She puts the last items into her suitcase and zips it up securely and drags it down the stairs, and there stood perfect family, at the door, suitcases ready, with beaming smiles on their faces. "WHO'S READY FOR DISNEYLAND?!" shouted Helena with an even bigger smile. "ME!" shouted Billy and Nell in unison and Tim stood by the door eager to get going. "Okay! Let's go!"Said Helena in a jolly voice and they made their way out the door...


	2. Fear In The Air

**Here's chapter 2, as promised! Hope you all enjoy this one, don't worry, the exciting chapter is next! As usual.. Please don't forget to favourite and review! :D**

Finally, the family arrived at Heathrow Airport. With their suitcases in toll, they trekked with their heavy, full suitcases through the quieter entrance and checked in their bags. They got escorted to the VIP lounge, and got settled in the squishy black armchairs. "Time for some food!" Helena announced. Jam sandwiches, grapes, chocolate and crisps all ready to be taken. Tim sat abnormal quiet next to the children; Helena knew exactly what was wrong... "Are you okay, Tim?" she asked lovingly. "Hmmm... I'm, just bricking it about this flight. You know how bad I get!" he sighed, trying to look brave, but Helena knew exactly what thoughts were flying around in his creative, but still terrified brain of his. "Look, we'll just stick together, we have the children with us today, so they can help take your mind off it... wont you!?" she directs at the children, but glancing back at Tim with a reassuring smile... He secretly loved when she did that... that sneaky little grin that she does was she's certain she just cheered him up. He gradually became more fluid and involved in the experience, and when the time arrived to board the plane, he was ready to get going and be brave for not just himself, but Helena and the children.

"Urgghhh Mummy! I need the toilet" cried Nell. "Okay love" "Tim. I'm just taking Nell to the toilet, okay?" she tells Tim. When always on the plane she felt obligated to tell him where she is, just to reassure him that she hasn't escaped or something hadn't gone wrong on the plane, seeing as he was still nervous, it was only fair. "We're going to be okay, Dad." smiled Billy. They all became used to Tim's fear of flying and they all try to help him calm down, he loved nothing better than having support from his loving family. Helena and Nell arrived back to their seats and the plane took to the sky. Time pasted by and Tim had settled and calmed a little. Helena reaches back to tap Tim on the knee and reassure him she was still there. He holds her hand and peers round the seat... "Thank you for earlier, Hel, I really appreciated it, I was stressing so bad" looking embarrassed but at the same time, somewhat proud of himself. Luckily for Tim, the flight was only short and as if by magic they were flying across the north of France, with Paris shortly within their grasp. Flying over the French countryside, Tim looked out the window sheepishly at vast land. "Wow, the scenery is so beautiful, if only we could see this without flying!" said Tim, chuckling away, Helena let out of her infamous laughs that everyone found adorable and everyone was in fits of hysterics. They didn't know what they were laughing at, but it was infectious and they were happy, a happy family, going to the Happiest Place on Earth.

Finally, they arrived at Paris; they collected their luggage and walked to their car which was waiting outside the Parisian airport. They all spilled into the car, excitement filling the large but cosy car. "Can we stop at Ladurée on the way please?" requested Helena to the driver. She was tired but hyped at the thought of where they were going to visit. They arrived at the girly, pink Ladurée store. Tim and Billy stayed in the car while Helena and Nell wandered around and savoured all the different flavours and colours of the macaroons and pastries. "Can we get the pink one, Mummy?" smiled Nell, cheekily. Helena smiled down at Nell, "good choice!" as she handed over the pretty pastry to the cashier. The sweet smell of the freshly made pastry lingered in the air and made it hard for them to leave. "Okay, we can go now! Sorry" laughed Helena. After travelling from the centre of Paris for a long tiring, 46 minutes, Nell lets out a loud squeal "WHERE HERE!" there they were... at the gates of Heaven... but some call it Disneyland!


	3. Disneyland Love

There's only one word to describe Disneyland... Magical... and it really was! Helena gathered her family next to her and held onto Billy and Nell's hand with Tim right behind. They met up with a personal guide of the park, had a tour of the Sleeping Beauty castle and headed for the children's favourite rides. They arrived at Disneyland just at the right time. It was Halloween... and everyone knows how exciting it is at Disneyland during the Halloween season. Mickey Mouse shaped pumpkins to be seen in every open space you could find. Halloween parades in full force and everyone had smiles on their faces... More than usual... "Billy and I are going to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and find all the boy rides" laughed Tim. "Okay, call me when you're finished and we'll all meet up for lunch." Said Helena. "Well Nell, we'll go find some princesses!" smiled Helena at Nell. Nell's smile was soon big enough to be seen from space, and they made their way to Fantasyland.

They opened the Disneyland map, and found the meet and greet point to meet all the Disney Princesses. Nell was especially excited because of the special passes... they didn't have to wait! Turning the corner of the enchanted corridor, they set their eyes upon the beautiful princesses. "RAPUNZEL FIRST!" shouted Nell, as she pointed to the beautiful, mile-long haired Princess right at the end of the room. Tim and Helena, beforehand asked the staff if Nell could have Tea with Rapunzel, and when they agreed, she knew she would be ecstatic. "Hi! You must be Nell! Exclaimed Rapunzel. Nell looked up at her in awe, "H-H-hi..." said Nell, nervously. Helena welled up at seeing her daughter so happy and in shock. She had a photo with the princess and talked for a few minutes before the 3 girls headed down the corridor, and out through the staff exit. They made their way up the cobbley stairs and up to hall. As they stepped in the hall, they both gasped. Organza curtains fall gracefully from the ceiling giving the room a royal feel, Nell and Helena were dining with royalty! Nell and Helena pull up a white, glittery chair and wait for their tea and mini baguette. "ah this is the life" sighed Helena, smiling. Nell still sitting in her chair next to her mum smiling away, turns to her mum and hugs her. "Thank you, Mummy" said Nell lovingly. Finally the tea and mini baguettes arrived at the sparkly pink table. "Tea is served!" smiled Rapunzel, handing out the tiny child sized plates. Helena felt out of place, but she loved it, it was like being a child again. After sipping their tea and talking and everything you could ever talk about to a princess, they made their way out of the hall and back into the park. Helena and Nell find a bench outside and eat their pink macaroons they had bought earlier. "Mmmm" exclaimed Nell. Obviously enjoying their snack, Helena's phone rings, its Tim, him and Billy are ready and with news!

Billy and Tim walk over to Helena and Nell sat under a mystical hollow tree, ironically looking like something out of a Disney movie. "Helena, we've been asked to have press photos with some characters!" he tells Helena, with a slight smile. "Ooh!" beamed Helena. The family walk over the other side of the park to Phantom Manor where a Disney Parks photographer is waiting. They sit down in front of the gothic attraction, fitting in perfectly with the Tim's interests. As they pose for their photo... two familiar faces walk towards them. Its Jack and Sally from 'A Nightmare before Christmas'... this moment was beyond anything Tim imagined the Disney staff meant by "press photo" it was just to surprise him. Helena and the children both looked round and smiled proudly at Tim. "Aw, Tim! I'm so proud of you" she said while stroking his arm lovingly. The public start to fill the area and the family are made to hurry up their photo-op. People whisper to each other and smile at the rare sighting of the eccentric, picture perfect family. The photographer rushes off to process the photo and comes back with a one of a kind picture frame with their photo inside. The photographer walks over smiling at the family with the frame in his hand, and hands it over. "Oh wow! Look!" squealed Helena, pointing to the photo "that's so lovely, thank you!" beamed Helena, smiling politely. Helena knew this was going to be the perfect getaway, just her, Tim and the children. "Dreams do come true..." sighed Helena proudly to her loving family. She looks beside her to her family, wondering how such happiness graced her life. Looking down at the photo one last time, Tim budges up next to her, "my dream certainly came true" smiled Tim, followed by a kiss. "We better get going, otherwise we'll miss our plane" announces Tim. "This was the best day ever, Mummy" smiled Nell, hugging her tightly. "How did I get so lucky?" Helena whispers quietly to herself. "When we met..." winks Tim with a charming smile. This really was the best day ever for the best family on earth...


End file.
